Riley Writes A Story
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Riley Andersen takes a Creative Writing class. Can the emotions help her with her creativity? Read to find out!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Inside Out is a very good and interesting concept movie, just like Journey To The Center Of The Earth and Journey To The Mysterious Island.**

**Anyways... I'll still be writing my stories and updating them as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inside Out. It belongs to Disney but I do own my OCs.**_

Joy's POV:

Have you ever wondered... What is going on in someone's head? I know me. Well, we all know Riley.

Everyday, we would make sure that our girl was using the right and proper emotions.

San Francisco was quite an amazing trip.

We got to experience a lot of exciting new things such as a new house, pizza and sliding down the stairs railing.

Plus, on top of that, we got to go to a new school but, things took a turn for the worst when Sadness made a new core memory.

Fear: Especially ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

I know. Sorry. That's Fear. He makes sure that Riley is safe from dangerous and hazardous things.

Oops! I almost forgot to introduce ourselves! Silly me.

Anyways... I'm Joy, head emotion in Headquarters.

That's Sadness. She makes sure that Riley feels better after a good cry.

That green emotion who's looking at herself in the mirror... That's Disgust. She makes sure that Riley isn't poisoned physically or socially.

When Riley was a little girl, she didn't like broccoli. Which means now...She gets to miss out on nutritious vegetables such as that.

That red emotion over there stomping his wittle legs... That's Anger. He makes sure that things go Riley's way but what seems to trouble me is that sometimes getting too angry can lead to consequences.

Anger: So... I'm the blame for Riley's angry outbursts, Joy?

I didn't mean it like that, Anger. I'm just telling the audience what too much of that can do.

Anger: Oh. Sorry, Joy.

You're good. Anyways, we live in Headquarters and help power everything of our girl, Riley.

Anyways, onto the story…

The sun was shining beautifully through the bedroom window.

Riley was sleeping peacefully as were the other emotions.

I, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair at the console, waiting for the alarm on Riley's nightstand to sound.

Anger and Disgust think it's annoying but it's the best start to a school day.

Especially how the music is exhilarating and uplifting.

Riley loves it and so do I.

It was 6:29 A.M., about to turn 6:30 A.M.

Exciting how time can help us get from one place to another.

Just then, the digital numbers and semicolon turned from 6:29 to 6:30.

I began to hear a tune.

🎶 Ring ding ding Good morning Ring ding ding 🎶

Then, it began to get uplifting.

🎶 Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba Good morning Beautiful day Beautiful day Ring ding ding 🎶

I then began to drive the console, making sure that Riley was up and ready for the day.

"Today is going to be a great day, which is going to turn into a great week and a great year and a great life!" I said, fast and jittery with excitement.

I probably said that a little too loud because here came Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger.

"Good morning, team. Ready to make this a perfect day for Riley?" I said as Riley was beginning to go down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"I'm ready, Joy." Sadness said as she stood beside me and gave me a kiss.

I had to admit though... I have feelings for Sadness.

I gave her a kiss back.

"Team Happy. Sounds great." Fear said as he stood on the left side of Sadness.

"Hopefully, there won't be too many boring classes today." Anger said as he was standing on the right side of Sadness.

Disgust was the last one to come down and join us.

I have to admit... Disgust definitely knows how to take her time and get ready.

She went to go stand on the left side of Fear.

Memories were already rolling into Headquarters this morning.

Some of them were already yellow.

After Riley finished breakfast, she went to go back upstairs to get ready for school.

As she was just about to head into her room, that was when Fear and Sadness began to drive the console together.

I know that I should've stopped her, but I knew that Riley needed her right now.

Riley was feeling anxious and worried.

A half blue half purple memory orb came rolling into Headquarters, as a blue memory orb also came rolling in behind it and taking place right beside the happy memory orb of Riley eating breakfast.

I smiled at Sadness just after she got through driving the console.

"Well done, Sadness. I'm so proud of you!" I said as I looked into her blue eyes.

"Thank...Thank you, Joy." Sadness said, blushing pink-red from cheek to cheek.

We finally entered Riley's room.

Riley turned the light on and went over to where her clothes were, in the dresser.

She opened the first drawer and looked at the shirts.

"Riley likes something comfortable to wear." Disgust said as she was looking at the t-shirts.

"How about a white t-shirt and blue jeans?" Sadness said, in suggestion.

I then nudged her playfully.

"That atta girl, Sadness. You're helping Disgust narrow her choices down!" I said, proud of her for helping Disgust.

"Coming right up!" Disgust said as she began to take control of the console.

….

A few minutes later, Riley was all done and ready for school.

On the shelf beside the blue memory orb, there was a dark green memory orb, which meant that Riley was feeling prejudiced as she chose her clothes for school today.

Riley turned the light off and shut the door to her bedroom.

She went back downstairs and just when she got downstairs, she saw her Mom and Dad.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Riley said, in greeting as I was beginning to drive the console again.

"Hi, sweetie." Riley's mom said as she gave Riley a hug.

"How are you, monkey?" Riley's dad said as he looked at her.

"I'm doing great. Though...How come you two weren't down here earlier?" Riley said as several different colored orbs came rolling into Headquarters.

A pink orb, a yellow orb, a half yellow half green orb and a half blue half purple orb.

"We were just getting ready for the day too. Right, honey?" Riley's mom said, in sympathy as she looked over at Mr. Andersen.

"I agree with you, dear." Riley's dad said as he looked at Mrs. Andersen.

Riley smiled at the two.

"So, what do you guys think of my outfit? How do I look?" She said as she looked at them.

"It looks nice, sweetie." Riley's mom said as she was helping Riley put on her yellow-brown backpack.

"It's so cool, my cool monkey." Riley's dad said, in a snazzy and jazzy tone.

Family Island was working as they chatted away.

"They love us!" Fear said as he placed his elbow on the console.

"I'll be heading to school now. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." Riley said as she was about to head out the door.

"Bye, sweetie." Riley's mom said, waving her hand.

"Have a great day at school, monkey." Riley's dad said as he looked at her.

Then, Riley began to goof around like a monkey and so did her parents.

Goofball Island worked as they were doing that.

Riley laughed happily and began to shut the door behind her.

**(So... This whole chapter was in Joy's POV. Riley is getting up and getting ready for the day. I pulled scenes from the movie that would help me write this whole chapter. Plus, I love the relationship going on with Joy and Sadness. Anyways, stay tuned for chapter two.)**


End file.
